iGet Married
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Sam and Freddie tie the knot! One-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spencer Shay sat on a chair in the groovy smoothie reading an interesting magazine with a concentrated look on his face. He threw the magazine down on the table and Sam Puckett walked in.

"Oh hey, Spencer." She says walking and sitting down at his table.

"Hey"

"Listen, I need to ask you something. Okay, you know how I don't know my dad, and my mom can't keep a steady boyfriend so I don't even have a stepdad?" Spencer nods. "And so there's no one to walk me down the aisle, and erm, well I would just really love it if you would do it?"

Spencer puts a hand to his heart, "Seriously?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, you know you've always been like a brother to me, you've always looked out for me and shared your wisdom"

He smiles, "You know, I am pretty wisdomess"

Sam laughs, "So what do you say?"

Are you kidding? Sam, I would be honoured" He smiles as he reaches over to hug her.

"Thank you" She smiles returning the hug. They pull away from the hug and Sam looks at him, "Well, I hope... I hope you know how much you mean to me"

He pats her hand and looks down starting to say something. He then turns around so his back is facing her, "I don't want you to say your brother cry, go to your room!" Sam smirks at him.  
><em><br>In 5, 4, 3, 2...  
>I know you see,<br>Somehow the world will change for me,  
>and be so wonderful.<br>Live life,  
>Breathe air,<br>I know somehow we're gonna get there,  
>and feel so wonderful.<br>It's all for real,  
>I'm telling you just how I feel.<br>So wake up the members of my nation,  
>It's your time to be,<br>There's no chance unless you take one.  
>And the time to see the brighter side of every situation,<br>something's are made to be,  
>So give me your best,<br>and leave the rest to me.  
>Leave it all to me,<br>Leave it all to me,  
>Just leave it all to me.<br>_  
>Sam's phone starts to ring, she takes it out of her pocket and answers it.<p>

She looks at the caller ID, "Oh, it's my wedding planner. She's driving me crazy!"

Sam clicks the green button, "Hello? Okay, stop screaming! Okay, so halibut! Alright, so salmon! Either way, it doesn't matter to me!"

Carly Shay walks in, "Well it matters to me!"

Sam clicks the red button on her phone, "I don't care, so you pick"

"Did you just hang up on me? Right look, I need you at the rehearsal dinner tonight at 1800 hours"

"Uh-huh. Okay, what time is that?"

Carly sighs, "You don't know military time?"

"Well, I must have been in missile training the day they taught it!"

"Just subtract 12"

"Okay, so 1800 minus 12 is 1788?"

"Six o'clock!" Carly yelled throwing her hands up in the air, in frustration.

The scene outside was beautiful. The snow was falling on the ground, and a white blanket covered the usual gray concrete below them.

Sam stood over by the entrance in a beautiful red structured, sleeveless skater dress; she had a white belt on across her middle. She wore some silver, open toed high heel shoes and her engagement ring (picture on my profile, it's in with Sam's outfit. I'm not going to describe it) she also wore a pair of diamond silver hoop earrings.

Gibby, Melanie's boyfriend, Stu and Melanie walked in. Gibby and Stu we're wearing suits, while Melanie had on a light blue, sleeveless, drape top with a pair of skinny black jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of Giuseppe Zanottie blue and pink heels, she also wore an LK twisted, pearl bracelet and a pair of blue feathered earrings.

"Hey" Gibby smiled walking over to her, and kissing her cheek, "You look great"

"Thank you!"

"I'm so glad we're having this rehearsal dinner, I so rarely get to practise my meals before I eat them" Gibby smiled.

"What did we say was your one gift to us?"

"No stupid jokes... but I thought that was for the actual wedding"

"Rehearse it!"

Gibby stepped aside while Stu walked over and kissed her on the cheek, he then went to Freddie and Freddie hugged him.

"I was... erm, I was going for a handshake"

"Is that why your hand is pressed against my crotch?"

"That is why" Freddie let go.

Carly walked over, "Sam, you gotta keep the line moving. Remember, twenty seconds per person. You see these clowns all the time!" She said before walking off.

You know what I just realised? We have no idea what we're doing for the wedding tomorrow" Gibby said, to Melanie and Stu.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be groomsmen. Wouldn't they have asked us by now? When did they ask you to be a bridesmaid?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Uh, November"

"I wanna say it's not looking good"

Melanie turned to see her sister talking to some people, "Hey Sam?"

Sam turned around and went over to them, "Mhmm?"

"You haven't told these guys what they're doing in the wedding yet"

"Erm, well, they're not in the wedding"

"What?" Stu exclaims.

"Well, this is really awkward" Melanie says looking down, she looks back up, "Oh and I can leave" She then walks off.

"I'm sorry you guys, but Freddie has his cousin and friends from school... So, you know, if it helps you we're next in line, you just missed the cut"

Gibby sighs, "This is like figure skating team all over again" They look at him weird, "I mean synchronised swimming," They carry on looking at him weird, "I mean the balance beam"

He turns to Stu, "Help me!"

"Football!"

"Thank you" He sighs with relief.

Carly walks over in a black pencil skirt and a peach blouse, she has on a pair of black heels. In her ears she has in a pair of silver diamond heart earrings. A few silver bracelets' lay helplessly on her wrist.

Gibby and Stu see Sam walk out of the bathroom. They instantly run over to her, "So, what did you decide?"

She looks confused, "I decided to pee"

"Didn't Freddie tell you? One of his groomsmen fell out, you have to choose one of us to put in the wedding"

"Oh no! I can't choose between you two! I love you both so much!"

"Sure, just not enough to put us in the original wedding party"

Sam sighs.

Carly comes over dragging Freddie with her, "Okay, it's 2100 hours, time for your toasts!"

"Do I have time to pee?" Freddie asks.

"You had a bathroom break at 2030. Pee on your own time Freddie!"

While dragging Sam and Freddie over to the table Carly tells them that nothing kills a rehearsal dinner like long speeches.

After Sam had tried to make her speech she got really annoyed at Carly, so she fired her. After a long night, it was finally the most important day of Sam's life; her wedding. She walked in to her sister's apartment, to find Spencer already there. Carly had told her she was okay that Sam was annoyed at her, and told her she would take her job back but Sam told her that she didn't want her back.

Sam was on her phone, "Okay, so you're trying to tell me that chef is at the Hamilton hall but the food is not, and the drinks are there but the bartender is not?" She pulls a face and starts yelling, "Are you freaking kidding me?

Carly smirks, "How's it going?"

"Help me..."

"What?"

"I want you to be crazy bitch again"

"Really?"

"Please?"

"You really want me to come back?"

"More than I want to get married"

"Okay people, we are back in business!" Carly grins, "Okay, go get your hair and make-up done and I will take care of everything"

Spencer walks in, "Hey, what are you guys gonna do?"

Sam whirls around, "About what?"

"The blizzard..." He answers walking over to the window, "I just saw on the news it's like the worse snow storm in twenty years, they already closed all the bridges and tunnels" He pulled back the curtains to see nothing but white droplets falling from the sky.

Carly gasped, "But the band and the photographer are coming in all the way from new jersey"

Spencer sighed, "I don't think they are"

Later they we're all sat in Carly's apartment, with the snow still shimmering down. Carly and Gibby we're sat at the table, Sam and Freddie on the couch, Melanie by the window, and Stu on the arm chair.

"Well, the club lost its power."

"Yeah, according to the news most of the city did"

"Since when do you watch the news?" Sam asked.

"Uh, for your information since they hired a VERY hot weather girl."

"Can't believe you guys won't be able to get married today" Gibby sighed.

"I know..."

"Well you know, it's so beautiful out there. You always wanted to get married outside, why don't you guys just do it on the street?" Melanie said.

Sam looked over to her, "What?"

"Well look, it's hardly snowing anymore, I mean you couldn't ask for a more romantic setting, this could be the simple wedding you've always wanted!"

Sam turned to Freddie, "What do you think?"

Freddie looked at Melanie, then back to Sam, "I think, I wanna get married to you today"

Sam couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face, "Me too, Carly do you think we can do it?"

Carly just stared at her then stood up, she got a big grin on her face too, "Affirmative!"

Sam's mouth opened in awe, and everyone stood up grinning.

Later everyone was outside getting ready for their wedding, Freddie's mom and her boyfriend walked up with Freddie's 3rd groomsman, his beloved dog. Freddie had picked the dog because it was too hard to pick between Gibby and Stu.

Freddie grabbed the dog and walked over to Gibby and Stu, "You know, Chappy's too small to handle all this snow, someone is going to have to walk him down the aisle"

"So technically, would this person be in the wedding?" Gibby asked.

"I guess" Freddie replied.

Gibby stepped forward, "I'll do it"

"Wait, Gibby, hello. Aren't you scared of dogs?" Stu said.

"I'm not scared, I'll just take little Chappy and..." Gibby went to reach for the dog then backed off, "He can sense my fear! My throat is exposed!"

"Well, I guess I'm in the wedding then" Stu said grabbing hold of Chappy, "Haha! He stinks"

Carly walked up to them in her bridesmaid dress which was a light blue and white, it was long and swept the floor, which meant when she was walking she had to hold it up. When she did, it revealed a pair of silver kitten heels.

"Okay, we have a situation! The minister called he's snowed in, and can't make it"

"Oh hey don't worry, I can do it" Spencer smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Okay, if Spencer does the ceremony then we have to find someone else to walk Sam down the aisle"

"I'll do it" Gibby jumped in putting his hand in the air.

"Nahaha" He said to Ross then looked at Chappy, "Nahaha." He backed off, "Neheh"

"Freddie and Spencer get it position, Gibby come with me" Carly said pulling Gibby away.

Gibby and Carly walked in the Groovy Smoothie to find Sam getting her veil and tiara put perfect by her sister. Sam's make-up was elegant, and she looked beautiful. She had her hair tightly curled and it fell below her shoulders, her silver tiara which was attached to a white veil sat perfectly on her head, the veil fell down her back. She had on a long gray coat over the top of her dress, which had a bow on it.

"Okay, Spencer's doing the ceremony, and Gibby's giving you away"

Sam turned around, "Oh, okay. Hi new brother!" She grinned.

Gibby smiled and gave a little wave.

Carly walked over to her while Gibby followed, "So, you ready to do this?"  
>Sam nodded, "Uh-huh. Oh my god, this is really happening"<p>

Melanie reached over and rubbed her arm, "Oh Sam, I am so happy for you"

She kissed her on the cheek and Carly smiled, "I love you" She went to give her a hug but quickly pulled away, "Wait! No hugs, the dresses" Then she paused, "Oh well" She grinned and they three-way hugged.

"I love you guys" Sam smiled.

Carly grinned, "Let's get this bad boy on the road!"

Melanie pulled on her coat, and Carly walked outside telling the music people to start it up.

The music started up and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle.

Gibby looked outside then walked over to Sam, "Ready?"

"Okay" She smiled and held out her arm and Gibby linked with her.

"Oh wait!" She said handing him her flowers and pulling her arm away. She unbuttoned her coat and removed it from her body, underneath the coat was the most beautiful dress; it was a classic fitted bodice with a traditional voluminous skirt. The skirt has a flattering, clean front silhouette with a dramatically pleated back waistline with a chapel train.

"Wow" Gibby smiled handing back her flowers, "Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"I don't care" She grinned, "I'll be... I'll be my something blue"

He smirked at her, "You look beautiful" He took hold of her arm and walked her down the aisle, from the bottom she could see Freddie grinning at her.

They said their vows, "Oh wait I forgot something! I love you" Sam smiled, her voice cracking. "And you have nice eyes!"

"Spencer?" Stu whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Chappy's heart rate has slowed way down!"

The wedding went on and they said their I do's, Spencer grinned, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife" Freddie and Sam grinned, Freddie put an arm around Sam's waist and pulled her close, kissing her.  
>"I got married" Sam grinned, everyone stood up and clapped. "Can someone get me coat? I'm freaking freezing!" <p>


End file.
